Violent Spirit
Violent Spirits are a very dangerous type of Ghost who are motivated by cruelty rather than vengeance or attention seeking. Characteristics Unlike Vengeful Spirits, who are the Ghosts of those who have some wrong done to them in their life, Violent Spirits are usually the Ghosts of evil or cruel people, or at least had something wrong with them, who in their lives brought pain and suffering to others, and in their deaths continue to do so. Due to this Violent Spirits are normally among the strongest type of Ghosts, and possess great powers. Appearance Violent Spirits appear in the form of the deceased, though unlike Vengeful Spirits, they are able to appear more twisted and sinister looking. Some even possess the power to shapeshift. Notable Violent Spirits * Bell Witch '- An evil spirit that violently and psychologically tormented the Bell family, eventually leading to the death of John Bell. * '''Carl Pruitt '- A Kentucky man who caught his wife cheating on him with another man, Pruitt retaliated by strangling his wife with iron chains then later kills himself. In death, it is said he has murdered anybody who vandalized his gravestone. * 'Bloody Mary '- A spirit of an unnamed person who will appear in bathroom mirrors when her name is repeatedly chanted. '''Powers and Abilities * Super Strength '- They are much stronger than when they were alive, being incorporeal, they can easily overpower humans without discomfort. * 'Super Stamina - Being incorporeal, they cannot tire. * Super Speed '- Violent Spirits can move at high speeds, able to move to one place to another in seconds. * 'Medium Invulnerability '- Being incorporeal, they cannot be harmed by conventional means. * 'Teleportation '- Like all Ghosts, they can teleport. They often display a flickering appearance when using this ability. * 'Invisibility '- Like all most Ghosts, they are naturally invisible, unless they make themselves visible. * 'Electromagnetic Interference - Their presence will cause electronics and lights to flicker. * Thermokinesis '- Their presence will cause the temperature in the surrounding area to drop. * 'Astral Perception '- After death, they can see beings that are naturally invisible. * 'Telekinesis '- They are able to move virtually anything with their minds if they have enough concentration on the objects. Violent Spirits are very powerful telekinetics and can throw people and objects around like Demons can. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis]]' '- Being evil, they can inflict people with sickness. * Pathokinesis '''- Their presence will cause people to feel extreme anger and hatred. '''Weaknesses * Salt '- Ghosts can be repelled by salt and can't cross a line made of salt. Salt is also useful whenever a Ghost is possessing a human. Contact with salt to a person a Ghost is possessing, will cause the ghost great pain and force the Ghost out and free the human from the their control. * 'Iron '- Like salt, iron keeps spirits at bay. Touching iron to the skin of a person possessed by a Ghost will break their possession * 'Salting and Burning Remains '- The most common method to put a Ghost to rest. Digging up a Ghost's human remains and salting and burning the bones, will help the spirit to cross over to the next life. * '''Destroying Haunted Object '- Salting and burning the object the Ghost is using to stay active in the human world, will put a Ghost to rest if there are no bones to burn, or if the objects they considered to be extensions or remains of the spirit. * 'Magic '- Ghosts can be banished, repelled, and bound using different forms of magic. '''Notable Violent Spirits * 'Bell Witch '- An evil spirit that violently and psychologically tormented the Bell family, eventually leading to the death of John Bell. * 'Carl Pruitt '- A Kentucky man who caught his wife cheating on him with another man, Pruitt retaliated by strangling his wife with iron chains then later kills himself. In death, it is said he has murdered anybody who vandalized his gravestone. * 'Bloody Mary '- The spirit of Queen Mary of Scotland, in life she murdered hundreds of Catholic priests by burning them alive at the stake. * 'Dark Monk '- An unnamed monk who haunts the A616 road in Sheffield, England. He has been responsible for numerous fatal car crashes on the road by standing in the middle of the road, which motorists try to avoid hitting him by swerving which ultimately ends in a fatal car accident. * 'Jack the Ripper '- Jack the Ripper is possibly the most infamous serial killer of all time. In 1888, he gruesomely killed five women in England. He was also the first serial killer to taunt the press by sending them letters, creating a worldwide media frenzy and becoming the first “modern” serial killer. the Ghost of Jack the Ripper is believed to haunt several locations in London, including the sight of his second murder - 29 Hamburg Street- and a pub where patrons have reported seeing a “ghastly old man in Victorian clothing.” It was in this same pub where his victim Annie Chapman was drinking before Jack the Ripper savagely killed her.